


so you're telling me

by legitnayeon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, No Smut, chaeyoung is "third girlfriend", jennie is "first girlfriend", jisoo is "second girlfriend", lisa is a player, lisa was dating EVERYONE SKSKKSSK, this was hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legitnayeon/pseuds/legitnayeon
Summary: "What do you mean you like us all, Lisa!? H-how's that even possible!?"





	so you're telling me

**Author's Note:**

> if this flops lisa stole my account and posted this herself

"Lalisa?" Chaeyoung says, her voice squeaking as she notices her girlfriend as she walks through the door to BLACKPINK's shared home. "Are you home? I saw all of your cats outside, so I figured you might be home." 

 

Lisa pops her head out of her bedroom, smiling. "Hey, chipmunk. Yeah, I'm the only one home right now. Jisoo and Jennie should be home in like...ten minutes maybe?" 

 

Chaeyoung's smile grows wider and she quickly runs to Lisa and hugs her tightly. "So then we can cuddle!" she quickly suggests. "I've been wanted to cuddle with my Lisa for a while now!" 

 

Lisa's smile grows wider as Chaeyoung pulls away to take her jacket off. She runs quickly to where they place her coats and takes off her shoes as well. 

 

Chaeyoung holds her arms out, expecting Lisa to hug her. Lisa does exactly that and places a firm kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "I missed you while you were gone," Lisa says, taking Chaeyoung by the hand and leading her to the couch of their living room. She finds the remote and turns the television on to a show Chaeyoung enjoys to watch with her. "Any news on the comeback?" 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "Same old same old. YG is being mean and won't give me center to my parts, but it's okay. Jisoo unnie deserves the time in the front. She's been getting a lot more hate about her dancing skills lately." 

 

Lisa nods sadly. Jisoo, her second of her three girlfriends, always used to turn to Lisa to complain about her problems. Sometimes she hates learning about her girlfriend's second, more emotional sides, but it's her job to care for them as much as she does. She just wishes she could date them all without being nervous of them figuring out anything.

 

Chaeyoung finds a better position beside Lisa, pulling her close as her eyes watch the TV screen in front of them.

 

Lisa smiles, letting Chaeyoung hold her as close as she is. 

 

They both hear the front door open, a sweaty Jennie walking through the door. They scramble to change their position and find their ways on opposite ends of the couch.

 

 

Jennie makes her way into the living room, clearly curious about the TV being on before she got home. She smiles at the sight of Lisa. 

 

"Hey, guys," Jennie says.

 

"Did you guys have trouble with practice today?" Lisa quickly asks. "You're all sweat and gross, unnie!" She giggles. 

 

"A little," Jennie responds. "But Jisoo and I had fun. Our new instructor is very nice." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles. "He was!" 

 

"Well," Jennie sighs. "I'm going to change!" She smiles, giving them a tiny wave before exiting the room. 

 

Chaeyoung turns to Lisa and signals for her to come closer again. Lisa does that and cuddles up next to her. 

 

They hear the door open again and find their way to the opposite sides of the couch again. 

 

Jisoo enters the room, smiling. 

 

"Practice was hard for Jennie and I today," Jisoo says, shaking her head and sighing, "but they're making sure we aren't going to get hated on anymore." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles brightly. "You guys are awesome at dancing, unnie! Don't listen to the haters out there." 

 

Lisa nods. "You're our older sister forever and we'll do anything to protect you from them!" Lisa shouts. She gets up from the couch and throws punches into the air. "I'll beat them up if I need to." 

 

Jisoo's smile brightens and she pulls Lisa into a tight hug. 

 

"Thank you, Lisa!" Jisoo shouts. "I'll be in my room if either of you need me." Jisoo finds her way out of the room and goes into her room, closing the door behind her.

 

Lisa turns back to Chaeyoung, a goofy smile on her face as she makes her way back to cuddle her girlfriend. 

 

"I love you, Lisa," Chaeyoung whispers into Lisa's ear, smiling as she does so. "You're so kind to everyone." 

 

Lisa smiles back, looking around the room for her other girlfriends. When she notices the coast is clear, she plants a gentle kiss on Chaeyoung's lips. "I love you too, chipmunk." Lisa's smile fades a bit as she thinks about how she still has yet to tell Chaeyoung her little secret. 

 

"Do you think we could ever tell anyone?" 

 

Lisa sighs. "I'm not sure, but if everything ends up wo-" 

 

"Lalisa~!" Jennie shouts from her room. "Can you c'mere for a sec?" 

 

Lisa gives Chaeyoung a quick kiss. "Maybe one day, chipmunk. I need to go help Jennie. Stay here, okay?" 

 

Chaeyoung nods and gives Lisa a smile as she leaves the room. 

 

Lisa gives a quiet knock on Jennies door before entering. 

 

Jennie smiles and pulls Lisa into a tight hug, kissing her a million and a half times before speaking. "I love you, Lisa!" she says. "I love you so much and I think you deserve to hear it more than I say it." 

 

Lisa laughs, embarrassed by her girlfriend's affection. 

 

"I hope you still don't doubt that I wasn't ever actually dating Kai. I wouldn't ever date anyone before your back and break your heart." 

 

"I trust you, Jennie," Lisa quickly responds. "You aren't even straight. You said it yourself a long time ago." 

 

Jennie gives her a nervous smile, but it immediately turns into a legit one. She kisses Lisa again. 

 

"It's been weeks, Jennie. So...just let it be. Rumors went out. You don't even have Kai's  _number_ and you've never even spoke about him, so I trust you." Lisa's fades and she forces one. "People who date behind people's guts are disgusting pigs and shouldn't have anyone's trust." 

Jennie shakes her head. "There's a light to every situation, Lisa. Even the cheaters have heart.  _You_ should know that." 

 

"Me? Why me?"

 

Jennie sighs. "The girls haven't caught on, but I have." 

 

Lisa's eyes widen. "C-caught on what?" 

 

"I know you aren't just dating me, Lisa," Jennie responds, "but it's okay. I'm okay with it. I know you don't fake your emotions and you really do love us all, so if you want to try to tell them, I'm totally okay with trying it out." 

 

"T-trying to us all? All four of us in a relationship?" 

 

"I mean, yeah. Why not? We all love each other and we would work amazingly as a couple together." 

 

"You're seriously okay with this? That I've been cheating on you?" 

 

Jennie shakes her head softly and kisses Lisa gently. "It isn't cheating if you truly love us all. In my opinion at least." 

 

Lisa nods her head and smiles. "This means the world to me, Jennie. You need to understand that." 

 

"I know. That's why I had to bring up Kai because it would be the only way to start up your trash talk about yourself." Jennie sighs. "If the girls truly love you, they'll understand that you've fallen for us all, so don't think of yourself as a disgusting pig or whatever you always say because love is love and nothing can change who or what you love." 

 

Lisa pulls Jennie into a hug. "Really, Jennie. You don't understand how amazing this is. I love you so much, you know that right?" 

 

"I love you too, Lisa. Now go back to Chaeyoung. Tell her...I needed help with lyrics to a song I'm writing." 

 

Lisa nods and kisses Jennie again. "Just so you know," Lisa says before opening the door to Jennie's room. "You were the first one I fell for because of this exact conversation we're having now. I knew you'd be the most understanding girlfriend ever. I don't deserve you." 

 

Jennie smiles and gives a small wave to Lisa as she closes the door. 

 

Lisa makes her way back to the couch and Chaeyoung smiles when she cuddles up beside her. 

 

"What was that about?" Chaeyoung asks, averting her eyes for the TV to look at Lisa. 

 

"She needed help with writing lyrics to a song she's writing," Lisa responds. "She said I'm the best with that, but I told her to come to you next time instead because you're an awesome song writer." 

 

Chaeyoung blushes and kisses Lisa. "Thank you." 

 

"Anything for you." 

 

"LISA!" Jisoo shouts from her room. 

 

Lisa and Chaeyoung both jump and get into a bit more friendly position as Jisoo enters the room. She smiles when her eyes hit Lisa. Luckily Chaeyoung is to busy pretending to be on her phone for her to notice the affection pouring from Jisoo's eyes. 

 

"Hi, unnie," Lisa quickly responds, smiling as best as she can without making the situation odd. "What do you need?" 

 

Jisoo smiles. "Uh...I need help with my choreo for our new song, so would you mind coming down to the studio for a second? I asked if they could keep it open for a couple more minutes." 

 

Lisa nods quickly. "I'll need to change then-" 

 

"No!" Jisoo interjects. "I mean...no need. You won't get sweaty. I just need help with one part. It'll take like five minutes if you don't mind pausing your show for a bit, Chaeyoung." 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "You two go ahead. See you later, Lisa." 

 

Lisa waves and is surprised feel as Jisoo pulls her out of the door and to the elevator.

 

"I missed you so much," Jisoo says as soon as the elevator doors close in front of them. She plants a messy kiss on Lisa's lips. "I just wish you could come with us during our practices." Jisoo sighs. "And I wish we could just be able to kiss without being nervous of the other girls seeing. Lisa, honestly I think we should tell them-" 

 

"We aren't ready, Jisoo!" Lisa quickly responds. "If they know, the risk of the entire world knowing goes up so much." Lisa frowns and runs her hand through Jisoo's sweat filled hair. "I don't want to see you upset. If you're upset, the girls will also be upset and it'll mess everything up." 

 

Jisoo laughs, but is clearly upset by Lisa's answer. "I guess that makes sense, yeah." She pouts before kissing Lisa again. "But in all seriousness, I need help with a certain part of the choreography." 

 

Lisa nods. "Which one?" 

 

Jisoo gulps. "It'll...sound weird, but I need help with the uh...b-beatdrop choreo...in the...e-end." 

 

"You mean the...grind?" Lisa asks. Her face turns bright. "O-oh the grind." 

 

"I was embarrassed to ask the teacher and Jennie had left before me, so I couldn't ask her." 

 

"S-so why not pull her away instead?" 

 

"I feel embarrassed!" Jisoo shouts. "I know I can trust you, so I asked you." 

 

Lisa nods. "That's good to know." 

 

Jisoo smiles and pokes Lisa's nose. "I trust you with my everything, Lalisa, you know that." She kisses Lisa gently, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too, Jisoo," Lisa responds, kissing her again. 

 

The bell on the elevator rings and the girls quickly pull apart as the door opens. They walk out, smiling and bowing to people they see on the way to walking down the hallway to the training room. 

 

"Okay," Jisoo sighs, opening the door. "I was nervous they would lock it anyways even though I texted them." 

 

Lisa laughs. "You think they would ignore you?" 

 

Jisoo nods. "Uh...yeah?" 

 

The two girls enter the training room and close the door behind them. They make their way to the middle of the room and turn to face the mirrors. 

 

Lisa turns to face Jisoo, only to find her staring lovingly at her. 

 

"Jokes on you, Lisa," Jisoo whispered. "I don't actually need help on the choreography. I wanted some time to be able to talk to you without worry." 

 

"Talk to me about what?" 

 

"Sit." 

 

Lisa sits down on the ground. She stares at Jisoo with uneasy eyes. 

 

"It isn't bad, Lisa. Don't worry," Jisoo quickly says. 

 

"Okay. Good." 

 

"I just...I want to talk about us." 

 

"Are you  _sure_ it isn't bad?" 

 

"I'm sure. I'm not breaking up." 

 

Lisa nods happily. "So what do you want to talk about?" 

 

"I  _want_ to tell everyone about us. I know you said it's risky, but I can't help but wonder what it'll be like to live a little risky. I'd be able to be with you happily and that's really all I want." 

 

"But, Jisoo-" 

 

"Wait, let me finish." 

 

"S-sorry." 

 

"I already talked to YG and asked him about our dating ban and he said we only have...two more weeks until it's terminated, so I think that when it's over, we should take a chance and tell everyone. I asked Jennie and Chaeyoung about how they'd feel about me dating someone and they were both extatic. Then they both asked me for permission to, which was weird. Do you know who they are currently seeing?" 

 

Lisa quickly shakes her head. "No clue." 

 

"They both mentioned a female. As did I." 

 

"O-oh." 

 

"They also both asked whether or not you've asked permission as well." 

 

"I haven't-" 

 

"Yeah, but, Lisa, that's the thing. We've talked about this a lot and I feel like you're trying to hide us more than you're trying to really  _be_ with me." 

 

"Jisoo, you know I love you, but it's a scary world out there-" 

 

"And I'm willing to face it, so why aren't you?" There's a hint of betrayal and anger in Jisoo's voice. She gulps, seemingly fighting back tears. "It hurts me that I'm putting all of the effort and you aren't doing anything to see if this'll work out." 

 

Lisa nods and pulls her girlfriend into a hug. "We'll figure this out, Ji-" 

 

Jisoo quickly pulls away, wiping a tear falling down her face. "We're going to figure this out now, Manoban," she snaps. She shakes her head and buries it in her hands. "I'm happy with you. You need to understand that. I'm not asking to end this, I'm just asking to bring it further." 

 

"We can't," Lisa responds in almost a whisper. She regrets it immediately. "We can't because what if we ruin our careers and then we end up breaking up anyways?" she quickly corrects, but regrets that as well. 

 

Jisoo gasps. "Y-you don't think we're going to work?" 

 

"I'm not saying that'll be what happens, I'm saying  _what if_ that happens. It's scary, Jisoo. You need to understand that I'm scared." 

 

Jisoo calms down and cuddles up into Lisa's lap. "I'm sorry, Lisa," she croaks. "I'll give you time to think about it." 

 

"I don't deserve that, Jisoo," Lisa groans. She has to tell her. "I...I don't deserve any your guys' trust." 

 

Jisoo's brows furrow in confusion. "Why?" 

 

Lisa thinks for a moment, her mind finding it's way to Jennie's statement before. 

 

_If they really love you, they'll understand._

 

"I...I have a confession, but you can't interupt me at all or it'll make me seem like a horrible person," Lisa responds.

 

Jisoo nods. 

 

Lisa continues, "W-well, you see, Jisoo. I've sort of been...dating others. Don't get mad, yet-" 

 

"LALISA-" 

 

"I said don't interupt!" 

 

"HOW COULD I NOT INTERUPT-" 

 

"It's Jennie and Chaeyoung. I'm seeing them as well," Lisa quickly says, closing her eyes, expecting Jisoo to slap her or push her to the ground. 

 

Jisoo doesn't do anything. She just stays silent. 

 

Lisa opens her eyes. "I've been dating Jennie for a while now. You were second. Chaeyoung was third. Jennie knows already. She's told me that if you really love me, that you'd understand, which is why I'm telling you this now. I love you, I love Jennie, and I love Chaeyoung. They aren't different and I can't just pick who I'll be with. I love you all with the same amount of love." 

 

Jisoo opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it. 

 

"I should've told you earlier, Jisoo. I should've told you that I was with Jennie first, but it was so scary to think that I love you all exactly how much I love Jennie, so it just happened. I couldn't say no to you when you kissed me because I wanted it as much as I wanted it with Jennie. Chaeyoung too." 

 

"S-so...you've just been...seeing everyone behind my back?" 

 

"Technically I was seeing you and Chaeyoung behind Jennies back, but yeah." 

 

Jisoo rubs her forehead. "But you aren't with one of us to fulfill what the other doesn't give you, correct?" 

 

"Correct. I'm with you all because I genuinely wouldn't be able to live without claiming you my own." 

 

Jisoo sighs. "I mean...w-wow." 

 

"I'm sorry, Jisoo, I really am-" 

 

"No, Lisa. Jennie is right. I love you, so it's my job to accept what happens. It's just...a lot to take in, you know? I mean, you're dating three people right now." 

 

Lisa nods. "Jennie said she'd be okay with trying all of us dating. Like all four of us. BLACKPINK as one big couple." 

 

"Wow...Jennie really does love you that much?" 

 

"She said she's okay with it all, yeah." 

 

Jisoo nods. "Then I'm okay with it too. I'll try the four person couple as well." 

 

Lisa smiles. "W-wow...really?" 

 

Jisoo nods again. She kisses Lisa firmly. "I just don't promise to not get jealous if someone kisses you." 

 

Lisa giggles and then sighs. Jisoo cuddles beside her and holds her closely. 

 

"Jisoo," Lisa says. "This means so much to me." 

 

"That's why I'm okay with it," Jisoo explains. "I want you to be happy." 

 

Lisa smiles and kisses's Jisoo's cheek. "Thank you for caring about me so much." 

 

"It's my job as your girlfriend, Manoban, so you don't need to thank me." 

 

Lisa snuggles up beside Jisoo. Her phone buzzes in her back pocket. 

 

_jennierubyjane: Chaeyoung is asking where you are_

 

Jisoo reads the text over Lisa shoulder. 

 

"Are you going to tell her as well?" Jisoo asks. 

 

"I-I mean should I? You and Jennie both know," Lisa responds. 

 

"I'm sure she'll be okay with it as well. She's our chipmunk afterall." 

 

Lisa nods and responds to Jennie. 

 

_MaknaeLalisa: jisoo unnie and i are in the practice room. you two can come down. jisoo and i just talked and we're ready_

 

Lisa can almost feel her girlfriend nodding through the screen. 

 

_jennierubyjane: Okay, love, we're coming down now!_

_jennierubyjane: jisoo and I will support you no matter what, even if chaeyoung isn't okay with it, but we know she will be_

 

_MaknaeLalisa: hopefully_

 

"Definitely," Jisoo says as she reads Jennie's texts. "She's going to be okay with it."

 

Jennie and an overly extactic Chaeyoung burst through the door, scaring both Jisoo and Lisa. Lisa hesitates and quickly avoids Jisoo's cuddles when she sees Chaeyoung. 

 

"Hi, Lisa!" Chaeyoung shouts, dropping down on the floor to hug Lisa tightly. 

 

"Hi, Chaeyoung," Lisa responds, smiling falsely. "You asked for me?" 

 

Jennie raises and eyebrows and sighs. 

 

Chaeyoung quickly turns around to face her, a curious expression on her face. "What's wrong, unnie?" she asks. 

 

"Oh...nothing, chipmunk," Jennie responds. Jennie connects eyes with Jisoo and smiles. She thens shifts her gaze to Lisa and raises her eyebrows up higher, gesturing towards Chaeyoung. 

 

Chaeyoung turns back to Lisa, even more confused. "W-what's happening? A-are you doing something that we've...uh...talked about?" 

 

"I...uh..." Lisa scratches the back of her neck. "...I told them." 

 

Chaeyoung smiles and quickly jumps onto Lisa to kiss her. 

 

Both Jennie and Jisoo flinch. Lisa feels awful even in Chaeyoung's embrace.

 

"Lisa," Jennie quickly says as Chaeyoung pulls away from Lisa. "The 'but' should be said." 

 

"Uh...right...chipmunk, I have a little confession to make," Lisa continues, gulping. "I...uh...I'm not only dating you." 

 

Chaeyoung's eyes tear up. "W-what...? Y-you've been...cheating? On me?" 

 

"But it isn't just anyone, chipmunk-" 

 

"Don't call me that!" Chaeyoung snaps, a tear rolling down her cheek. "How dare you?" 

 

"It's Jennie and Jisoo!" Lisa quickly says, grabbing Chaeyoung's wrist before she can get up. "I'm dating them!" 

 

Chaeyoung stops in her tracks and turns to face Lisa with teary eyes. "You're dating...Jennie...Jisoo...and me?" She turns to face her fellow members. "You're okay with this?" 

 

"I love you all," Lisa responds quickly. "I couldn't decide on just one of you, so I chose you all. Chaeyoung, you need to understand-" 

 

"Understand that you've been kissing people and saying 'I love you' behind my back?" Chaeyoung shoots. "Sure yeah I understand that!" 

 

Chaeyoung pulls her hand from Lisa's grip and goes to storm out of the room, but Jisoo and Jennie both stand in front of her before she can exit. 

 

"What are you doing!?" Chaeyoung shouts, trying to push through them. 

 

"We're assisting Lisa," Jisoo responds. "You need to listen to her explaination. I was mad at first, but then I understood why it was okay for her to be dating us all." 

 

Chaeyoung scoffs and turns back to Lisa, arms crossed. She rolls her eyes. "So then convince me why I shouldn't end us right now." 

 

Lisa flinches and hesitates to speak at first. "U-uh...Jennie told me that if you really love me that you'd be okay with this. I love you, I love Jisoo, and I love Jennie. I didn't have a choice to fall for you all or not. It isn't normal, but I love you all equally. As girlfriends. I don't love one of you more or one of you less, I just love you. I should've said something sooner, but it was so scary to think of this conversation and to imagine you acting the way you are." 

 

Chaeyoung wipes a tear coming down her face. 

 

"You can't blame me for acting upon love, chipmunk," Lisa croaks. "I may be dating other people along with you, but I still love you as much as I say I do." 

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "And you didn't think to tell me this earlier? Maybe...that you've been dating people before you asked me out?" 

 

"I-I...I was scared. I mean, I was dating two people before I got the courage to ask you out as well. It takes a lot more guts to tell you then it would be to tell the others since we haven't been dating for as long." 

 

"How long?" 

 

"How long what?" 

 

"Have you been with them." 

 

"Jennie for about three years going on four next month, Jisoo for two, and you for a little less than one." 

 

"And you two are okay with it?" Chaeyoung asks, turning around to face Jisoo and Jennie. They both nod, smiling. Chaeyoung turns around and faces Lisa again. They connect eyes and Chaeyoung smiles. "Then I should be okay with it too. I guess it's weird to know you're kissing other people, so what are we going to do about that?" 

 

"We should all date," Jennie suggests. 

 

Chaeyoung nearly chokes. "E-excuse me?" 

 

"I'm okay with it," Jisoo adds. 

 

"I am too," Lisa continues. "It would be nice to know we're all okay with it." 

 

"Join us!" Jennie giggles. "You love Lisa and we'll understand if you don't want to be as affectionate with us as her." 

 

"Is this serious?" Chaeyoung croaks. 

 

"One hundred percent," Jisoo responds. She pulls Jennie close to her and kisses her gently on the cheek. "See? I just kissed my girlfriend." 

 

Chaeyoung's eyes go wide. "I...I guess I can try, yeah." 

 

Lisa smiles. "R-really? Oh my god. This is so amazing-" 

 

"GIRLFRIEND HUG!" Jisoo screams, pulling all of the girls together into a tight hug. 

 

They all laugh. Secretly, they've always wondered if this would happen to them. It makes sense; they're together nearly every seconds of everyday, so why wouldn't it work?

 

"I went from...one girlfriend to three in one day..." Chaeyoung croaks. "I mean...what a day!" Chaeyoung gives them each a kiss on the cheek and smiles brightly. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Lisa." 

 

Lisa shakes her head. "You have all the reason, chipmunk. I mean, who would freak out?" 

 

"I didn't," Jennie responds. 

 

"Besides Jennie," Jisoo quickly snaps, "probably anyone would be weird with it at first, but it's okay because we're happy now. Right?" 

 

All of the girls smile. 

 

"Right," they all respond together. 

 


End file.
